


Eating Pocky

by KogamiShizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you eat pocky properly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Pocky

Alexandra's curious about why people make pocky to be a possibly romantic snack to eat with a significant other. Her best friend back home wasn't Japanese, and spoke of snacks and food that she eventually learned were mostly European. All she knows about pocky was that it's a type of snack—a small, thin, crunchy bread stick typically half-coated in some kind of yogurt—and it's often used for romantic scenes and pictures in the things she's read and looked at up to this point.  
  
She wants to know how to eat it properly with the person she's begun developing sibling-like feelings for, so she decides to take a box of it to her friend, who is Japanese—the genius by the name Takeda Kyoma.  
  
"How do you eat pocky properly?"  
  
Her question is met with a blank stare, of course, but she knows that she probably would have gotten a questioning stare if she asked anyone else a question like that.  
  
"I don't think there's a proper way to eat it." Kyoma takes the box from her hands, opens it, and pulls out a stick. It's gone in only two bites.  
  
"No, I mean...I've seen a lot of things romanticizing it, and I wanted to know exactly how that works. It seems so sweet, and I want to know how to do that right!"  
  
"Hold on. I'll give you a proper demonstration." The black haired teen leaves the room, returning a few moments later dragging Shizu in by her wrist.  
  
He takes another stick of pocky, puts it in his mouth, and turns to Shizu. "This is only for a demonstration this time. Take it."  
  
Shizu blushes a bright hue of red, moving her gaze anywhere except the boy in front of her. "I—What? I-in front of Tanaka...?!"  
  
"It's only to give her a demonstration. Now take it."  
  
With a soft sigh, fidgeting from embarrassment, she takes the other end of the snack. Kyoma snaps it in half, quickly eating his side of it, then takes a step forward to press his lips against Shizu's. The light bluenette lets out a small noise of surprise and makes a futile attempt to push the older boy away before accepting that she isn't going to get away any time soon.  
  
As if he doesn't care that Alexandra is still present—which he probably doesn't—Kyoma slips his hands just under Shizu's shirt and squeezes her hips. This earns a soft whimper, and he wonders briefly if Shizu's squirming and fidgeting is still in protest. Obviously she's still embarrassed by the situation, though, that's easy to tell, but she knows there isn't a such thing as negotiating with Kyoma when he has his mind set on something like this.  
  
The older of the two brings his mouth down to suck at his girlfriend's neck, which surprisingly hasn't reached the line yet. Shizu whimpers again, louder this time, and she's beginning to really struggle to keep herself from doing anything she doesn't want Alexandra to see.  
  
Poor Alex, who is suffering a bit secondhand embarrassment along with some awkwardness, decides she has a sufficient amount of information. Kyoma's hands and mouth clearly have gone beyond a point of stopping, even if she continues to watch.  
 

* * *

  
  
"Take it."  
  
Her command is short and simple. She uses her teeth to hold the end of the pocky without the strawberry yogurt coating, hoping Thomas will bite the other end of it.  
  
However, the other merely raises an eyebrow with a questioning expression. "What?"  
  
"I learned about this today! It's a display of affection."  
  
Thoma shakes his head. "It's a display of romantic affection, not just friendship or whatever."  
  
"I know that. Kyo-chan and Shi-chan were nice enough to show me how it works!"  
  
"Here, let me show you another way to do this." The male removes his hands from his pockets, takes the stick of pocky from the other's lips, and instead kisses her.  
  
Alexandra's eyes widen in surprise before she can relax into the kiss—isn't this a bit much? Most people seem to prefer less intimate things at first. It's only even occasionally when she sees Kyoma steal a kiss from Shizu, and rarely ever was it on the lips. She isn't about to complain, though. Thomas' lips are soft and his mouth tastes like cherry candy.  
  
Deciding to be brave, she tentatively does as she watched Kyoma do, pushing her hands under the hem of Thomas' hoodie. In turn, the male teen pulls away slightly, giving a look of slight confusion.  
  
"Isn't that a little sudden...?"  
  
Alexandra shakes her head. "This is what Kyoma did to Shizu. She seemed embarrassed by it, but at the same time, she looked like she was enjoying it... W-was that wrong of me?!"  
  
The confusion quickly turns into a look a mischief as a smirk pulls at the corners of Thomas' lips. "No, that was fine. You take it as far as Kyoma showed you, and I'll teach you how to take it from there."


End file.
